My Life As A Former Imperial Goon
by ashhxmmhmm
Summary: Cute little thing I wrote when I was bored. I created a new character and wrote a bio on her. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but that'd be sweet if I did!**

**A/N: This is a fun little thing I wrote when I was bored. I created a character for myself and wrote a bio on her ! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Name: Jan Jadith Securia Orion**

**I was born on the planet Alderaan, only two years before it was destroyed. My mother raised me alone, as the father, well…..wasn't very supportive. During the planet's destruction, I was at Hologram Fun World with my "playgroup", care of my mother's protocol droid. Word of the disaster reached the amusement park and it was shut down. Then, the empire came and took me away. I was taken to Tatooine and raised by Winter, also from Alderaan.**

**I spent my childhood on that wretched planet, with no life except learn, learn, learn. It paid off though. I became extremely intelligent for my age, especially in math and science. The Empire eventually caught on with this and retrieved me for special training when I was 13. **

**I was taught by the best minds in the Empire for 2 years, until I was put to work myself. I did all of this reluctantly, but when they've got one of those damn crimson lightsabers hovering over your throat you really start to agree with them. I was forced to work in the weapons department and create new blasters, more efficient grenades, etc. I excelled in my work **

**By now, though, I was 16 and the Empire had become spread thin. The Republic was the overruling power in the galaxy, and I was determined to get out of the "prison" I was in. With my skills, I made a device to allow me to communicate with the Republic without being tracked by Imperials. I was rescued by a combat team and brought to Couruscant for questioning, just in case I was a spy. I really didn't mind all this. I mean, hey, I was out of the Imps hands, right?**

**I was freed from Republic custody after two months and allowed to be on my own. Unfortunately, I had nothing but my intelligence. I ended up hanging around the New Republic University and interacted with some of the current students there. I got along with them well and related to them easily. I made friends with a boy named Aiden, who happened to be the son of one of the head honcho dudes at the university. He got me a free way into the school, after I convinced the board of my intelligence. **

**I was 17 when I began my first day at the university. I took classes heavily in math and science, along with a creative writing class for a bit of fun. I excelled very much in the writing category and found myself being more and more interested in the arts. I started taking more classes in writing and a few in music. I rose to the top of class and eventually rivaled my music ability with Aiden's.**

**Rival is certainly the word for it. My friendship with Aiden began to dwindle, as we bickered and fought more and more. Being the best was the only thing that seemed to matter to us and this went on for 4 years. **

**By the time I was 21, Aiden was 24 and ready to graduate from the university in two months. We continued our bitter rivalry until that one day…..**

**It all seemed very normal, ya know? Aiden and I were in our usual music classes debating openly in front of the class about something I can't quite remember…**

**Then, it happened. An explosion shook the building and we were ordered to the lower levels for safety. It turns out one of the students in the science department had gone crazy and created a bomb to blow up the school. I was devastated by all this and practically went into shock, as it brought back traumatic memories from childhood. Aiden proved his true feelings to me, for he held me in his arms through all of the lock down and never ceased to comfort me. I then realized I was truly in love with him and never argued again.**

**Two months later, Aiden graduated and joined the Couruscant symphony orchestra. We continued to meet in the shadow of the Senate Building every afternoon until I graduated.**

**The summer when I turned 25, Aiden proposed to me. We wed that winter in the Symphony Hall. It was a beautiful wedding, one I will never forget. Unfortunately, we were both too poor to go on a honeymoon so we stayed on Couruscant and happily continued playing in the symphony together. **

**Two years later, the Vong attacked Belkadan and the war began. Aiden joined the war effort after his sister was killed at Serpindal. I received report 6 months later that Aiden was killed. And I was left 7 months pregnant. **

**Tragedy. I was about to kill myself if it wasn't for the baby. I was at a loss of what to do. I had no money, as my pregnancy prevented me from playing in the orchestra. Plus, the orchestra had pretty much fallen apart because of the war. Most of the players were off fighting. **

**Government authorities placed me in the care of a sweet little old lady in the older part of Couruscant with all those 50-year-old diners. Mrs. Adaan was very kind to me and knew how to comfort me. But soon, I went into labor and was rushed to a medical facility. **

**My baby girl, my sweet baby girl was born dead. The droids did everything they could and even got the help of a Jedi healer, but nothing worked. My little baby Saara never even saw the light of day. **

**Mrs. Adaan continued to take care of me and keep me sane. She told me stories of the Old Republic and her days on Naboo. She is the only thing that kept me alive. **

**But then I lost her a year later during the Vong invasion. She was killed by an awful warrior, for she was too old to escape. I was again devastated but took a refugee ship to Hapes. **

**It was there I met Kal Orion. Because of the crowded conditions, he and I were forced to share a tent. We got along immediately and I fell in love for the second time. **

**Kal and I made the decision to join the war effort. I resumed my science activities and joined the New Republic forces, while Kal worked along with me as an engineer. We worked together perfectly and made many advances for our side. **

**During our work at Mon Calamari, I became pregnant for the second time soon after our wedding. I continued work until the 8th month of my pregnancy, when I stayed at home and Kal's protocol droid watched over me. And the baby was born! A beautiful baby girl who I named Aria Saara, after her sister. Kal continued his engineering work and supported us during the rest of the war.**

**The war is now over and the three of us live happily on Mon Calamari. I now direct the Symphony Orchestra, while Kal teaches at the University. Aria Saara is a lovely little girl and is finding her own way in music very early on. She stays with me at rehearsals and already is handing advice to me on how it sounds from the audience. **

**We are all grateful for how lucky we are. We hope this peace in the galaxy continues so our little Aria Saara can grow up happily and fulfill her dreams. **


End file.
